1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of interconnecting printed circuit boards in computer systems. In particular, the present invention provides an optical backplane method and apparatus for computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As integrated circuits become more dense, often containing hundreds of I/O connections, the layout of printed circuit boards becomes more complex. Complex circuit boards often result in increased signal propagation delays, stray capacitance, and noise pickup on the electrical transmission lines. Thus, it is desirable to have a signal transfer arrangement which is not subject to the above disadvantages of electrical distortion by noise or stray fields, and which is suitable for densely packed integrated circuits and printed circuit boards. Optical transmission is a technology which addresses all the aforementioned issues.
Optical fiber as a transmission medium provides numerous advantages. The potential bandwidth is very high, approaching gigahertz capacity. Optical interconnections are also resistent to electromagnetic interference. Thus, an optical connector method provides a noise-free signal transmission environment.